


All You Wanted in Your Wildest Dreams

by myrifique



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Selena picks the right Justin - that is, the one who is not really a Justin at all. Secret dating, makeouts, and half of 2010 rewritten as "they were totally doing it the whole time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Wanted in Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fictionalfemme).
  * Inspired by [Accidental Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32540) by [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique). 



> "It'll probably be done in October. Christmas at the latest!" Dear fictionalfemme, I am so sorry for being so wretchedly late for this. Happy... late Valentine's Day? She asked for a David/Selena piece that would complement [Accidental Songs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32540) (which was very flattering!) - and I kind of got a little carried away.
> 
> A thousand thank yous to my beta, summerstorm, who is a genius.

When Selena breaks up with Nick Jonas, she doesn't really feel sad. She mostly feels nostalgic, and maybe a little angry at how ridiculous the whole Selena and Nick 2.0 enterprise was. Still, she's a teenage girl, and she's starting to feel like she'll never find someone because of her crazy life, blah blah, and this is why Selena allows herself one night of Wallowing And Feeling Sorry For Herself About Nick Jonas And The General Pathetic State Of Her Love Life™. She's going to watch Youtube videos of _Stay_ on repeat, and maybe call Taylor to bitch about it all, and cry if she feels like it.

She's halfway through her second viewing (Nick is about to tug on his shirt and make the crowd go wild - she throws popcorn at the screen and rolls her eyes) when a Twitter alert pops up.

>  **David_Henrie:** _@selenagomez good 4 u gratzz._  
> [1 minute ago](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/10054773917) via [UberTwitter](http://ubertwitter.com/)

For a wild second she wonders how David knows about her getting bitchy at her stupid ex-boyfriend. And then she realizes, oh, right, it's probably about Kiss and Tell going gold, which is still pretty awesome of him to notice. Suddenly she's tired of Nick singing about someone who might not even be her, in a whiny voice that's just a little bit too high, and so she closes the window. She gets out her phone and tries not to think too much before clicking on David's number in her address book. He answers on the first ring.

"Mizz G! Miss me?" Something catches in her throat at the familiar greeting. It's just, Selena still has crying on her mind, okay, and David is being an awesome friend even if she stopped hanging out with him so much when she was dating Nick.

She clears her throat. "Yeah, I wanted to thank you for the twitter congratulations."

"Oh man, why are you calling me then? People are going to think you're pissed at me if you don't reply to me. I see the OceanUp headlines from here, 'David Henrie is TWITTER DENIED AGAIN.'"

Selena laughs. "Well, at least you'd be making headlines?"

"Excuse you, I make headlines often enough. We can't all have albums going gold," he says, all fake-offended. "Seriously, this is great news! How are you celebrating?"

"Uh…" says Selena, kind of caught. "I was… wallowing."

"Wallowing? Well, that sounds like fun. You Texas girls sure know how to party."

"No, I, uh. Nick and I broke up."

"Oh." He pauses, and awkward silence seems to fill Selena's brain. She's scrambling for something to say when he asks, "Is that why you're calling me?"

Busted, she thinks. She's not sure how David figured that out when she didn't even know it herself, but there it is. That's just how they roll, she guesses: boyfriends and girlfriends always kind of coming in between them. She hates herself a little bit. Fits with tonight's theme. "I don't… yeah, I guess maybe it kind of is. I was just really happy to hear from you."

He laughs. She tells herself it sounds more like a fond chuckle than a bitter one. "Hey, we've been there before. Want to hang out? I cannot seem to hook up my DVD player and I would really like to watch Love Actually, or any movie that allows a sad person to cry with nobody thinking anything of it."

She smiles at how obvious he’s being. "I'm sure I'm the only person who can put the red wire in the red plug."

"Well, maybe not the only one, but clearly the cutest. Come on, come over."

She says she'll be there in a second and calls a cab immediately after hanging up, grabbing her popcorn and pickles before leaving the house.

\---

When David opens the door he’s in pajamas and his hair is messy. Selena raises an eyebrow. “I just wanted to make you feel comfortable,” he shrugs. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she answers. She smiles a little shakily.

“Come here,” he says, opening his arms. She steps into his embrace, relieved, and he holds her close as she fits her head in the crook of his neck. He smells like laundry and he feels comfortable, engulfing her like that. She holds on.

“If I had known you were going to be in pajamas I wouldn’t have dressed up,” she says as they finally part. She points mockingly to her outfit - plain jeans and a top she’s pretty sure she stole from Alex’s wardrobe.

“Clearly.” He makes a show of looking her over. “Wait a second, I’ll lend you an over-sized t-shirt, that’s pajam-y. You can show yourself to the living room and fix my DVD player in the meantime!”

David very obviously just unplugged the wires for her to “fix” - it almost reminds her of a bad porn movie. He gushes at her genius when he comes back, shirt in hand.

“Just so you know,” he tells her as she comes back wearing it, “I’m fine with being one of the girls for a while, and the movies and the pickles and the pajamas, but I must warn you, there’s a 50% chance I’ll try to grope you before the end of the night.”

“I’ll take it,” she says.

“Now why don’t you come sit by me,” he says, all creepy-old-man wriggling his eyebrows. She sits down next to him, the couch sinking a little under their weight, and she slides down just enough so that their legs are touching. She puts the popcorn on his lap to have an excuse for the closeness. It turns out not to be necessary: he wraps an arm around her shoulders like it's the most natural thing in the world.

He starts the movie and she stares at the screen absently, lost in thought. She doesn't want to be the girl who jumps into a new relationship literally days after ending another one. But. The whole Nick thing was a jumble of feelings, like nostalgia, and helpful hints from their agents, and something of a desire to prove to herself that she could do it, that she could Be Nick's Girlfriend. It wasn’t really about love, this time.

David tightens his arm around her at the funeral scene. She lets her head drop on his shoulder.

\---

She wakes up disoriented, her neck at an awkward angle on the couch. She's wrapped in a blanket, and there's a glass of water on the floor. She sits up slowly, trying to ascertain the level of damage done to her hair with a quick touch.

"Hey, sleepy-head," David calls from the kitchen. "Did I wake you?"

"No, but you probably should have," she says, looking around for a clock. "I'm sure I have somewhere very important to be this morning."

"Don't overestimate your importance," he says between two bites of toast. "I called your mom to tell her you were staying over and asked about your schedule. She said you only have an interview around 5."

"Oh my god," she says. "I'm sorry, I'm going back to sleep immediately." She sprawls on the back of the couch and fakes sleeping. David laughs. She smiles as she opens her eyes. "Thanks for taking care of me like that. I hope my mother didn't give you a hard time or anything."

"Well, I pretended to be Jennifer," he says all high-pitched. "I'm an actor, you know, so it was pretty convincing."

"I can hear that," she laughs. He offers her some toast and she joins him at the table. It suddenly feels weird to be wearing his clothes, eating his food - like they're at some strange level of domesticity now, even if it's probably the hundredth time they have breakfast together. It's just that usually it's on set or at a Starbucks, not in his house. David doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary; he starts telling her about something that she half-listens to, joking around easily. His hand brushes hers as he refills her coffee and she almost shivers with the touch. She stretches her hand to clear the feeling, smiling up at him a bit shakily. He smiles back, looking at her softly. Maybe domesticity isn’t that weird.

It turns out that he’s actually the one who has plans with friends, so he calls her a cab and walks her to the door. He hugs her once more before she goes. She lingers a little, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She thinks she can hear him breathing her in, but she's probably just reading too much into it.

\---

The following days are filled with meaningless tasks that her agent would very much like her to pay attention to. Like meeting with Nick and their PR people to see how they're going to handle the breakup (they’re mostly not), figuring out the promo schedule for _Ramona and Beezus_ , trying not to check her phone for twitter updates from David too often. It takes her a conscious effort not to go to his house and watch the Oscars with him when he won't stop tweeting about it.

She finally gets the script for the Wizards finale the day before the table-read and buries herself in it, grateful to have something else to think about than the weird David-David-David mantra she's been turning around in her head. She's not sure what's going on there - it's like they had been on pause for months and suddenly they're full speed ahead, like they're already together. But they're not, and she still feels like her skin is tingling when she remembers his last hug, something warm in her belly when she remembers how close he held her. It's not that they didn't touch before - they did, all the time - it just feels like more. Like this time, they’re not going to hold back.

She's in that weird state of mind when she comes to set that day. She half-heartedly tries to pack her dressing room, mostly moving things around instead of putting them in boxes. She's probably on emotion overload, but it almost makes her want to cry. She sits down for a while, trying to pull herself together. Maria knocks on her door after a few minutes.

"Everything all right, sweetie?" she asks.

Selena startles, blushing a bit. "Yeah, just trying to find some motivation to pack things up in here." Maria makes a sympathizing face.

"I know, it's the worst, I'll miss everyone so much," Maria answers. Selena is kind of glad she didn't have to spell out what's really bumming her out. "Here, I'll give you a hand."

Sometimes Selena suspects Maria has fake-mother superpowers. She makes jokes and faces as she helps her pack, gushing over some fan drawings that Selena put up. She also makes sure to casually mention how soon they'll be back for season four, which makes Selena feel a little better, even though it feels like an eternity to wait out. Maybe because Selena counts time in projects - this summer is not "from April to August"; it's _Monte Carlo_ , _Ramona and Beezus_ , and _A Year Without Rain_. She'd lie if she said she wasn't excited about it, but she still sighs. Maria gives her a side-look.

"I wonder if David is packed," Maria says, a little too casually.

"I think he's just coming for the table read. It's not like he's really the type to put up pictures on his wall anyway," Selena answers. Maria nods like that explains a lot. Like she expected Selena to know. Sometimes her fake mother is just as annoying as a real one.

\---

At the table read, Selena sits down in front of David, like she usually does. He winks at her as she looks through the script and she grins in response. When they start, she feels on fire, like she's trying to make him laugh with every line she says. He looks her in the eye during the scenes they share - he must have learned his lines beforehand. Alex calls Justin funny-looking, which makes David stick his tongue out, then blow mock-apologetic kisses at her. She blushes. Feeling distinctly unprofessional, she tries to regain her composure during Jennifer and Gregg's scene, eyes on her script. She steals a look at David in the middle of Jake's interrogation scene. He's looking at her intently. He doesn't seem to be kidding around anymore, even if he’s smiling a little. She feels her breath quicken as she looks back at him, forgetting to turn the pages. She opens her mouth because she feels like she's not getting enough air, and his eyes drop. He licks his lips.

Jake elbows her when her scene comes up and she wants to kill him for a second. She fumbles a bit with the first lines but gets back into it, trying not to feel David's eyes on her. She overcompensates for that moment for the rest of the read-through, trying to sound bright and interested, even thanking the writers after a couple of good lines. She doesn't look at David.

"Last table read of the season, guys," Selena says after they turn the last page and congratulate the writers.

"Well, we'll be back soon, summer's not that long," Maria tries to encourage her. Selena sighs exaggeratedly.

"Aw, do you need a hug?" David asks. "Selena needs a hug, guys." On cue, Jake grabs her side immediately, David makes his chair fall down in his hurry to run to her, Jennifer joins in, and before she knows it Selena is surrounded by the entire cast and crew in a giant group hug, laughing and aww-ing and crying just a little bit.

\---

Selena spends the next morning learning her lines, listening to Owl City’s _Vanilla Twilight_ and eating junk food. (There’s a scene in the episode where she needs to eat a burger really fast: some rehearsal is needed.) David walks into her dressing room after a couple of hours, and seeing him makes her feel nervous and warm, like she’s too big for her skin. They see each other everyday, she needs to get a grip. He doesn’t seem to notice anything, but he sits a little closer to her, his leg warm against hers, his hand brushing her arm as he turns the pages.

She forgets more lines than usual. She looks down at her script, a lock of hair falling in her face. She reaches up to fix it absentmindedly, but before she has time to, his hand is in her hair, putting it back in place behind her ear. She turns her head towards him, their faces suddenly so close that she feels his breath on her mouth. She feels like there’s something burning in her ribcage, like her heart is beating so fast it’s going to take flight. She inches a little closer.

“Are we really doing this?” she whispers.

He chuckles softly. “Do you want to wait for a more romantic setting than the couch of your dressing room?”

“No, I don’t - I don’t think I do.”

“Well then,” he says, and he’s still smiling, his lips opening as he moves forward to catch hers. She closes her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his lips pressing against hers, on how he smells, on his hand in her hair. She drops her script, wrapping her arms against his neck, and he brings her even closer to him, his hand holding her back tightly. She feels like she’s melting into him.

\---

It’s a little weird going to rehearsal after that. Nobody seems to notice anything. Selena knows the two of them were already pretty touchy-feely, but he’s not being particularly subtle - he finds excuses to grab her for group hugs all the time (“Aww, Maria, was that a sigh I heard? Do you need a hug? We’re going to hug you, Maria.”) It's like being caught in a whirlwind - Selena's still wondering if she has been dreaming the whole thing. But then David looks right into her eyes, or caresses her hair in the middle of a hug, and it brings her right back to her couch, to their kiss. It makes her blush and stumble on her lines, but everybody chalks it up to season finale emotion (and hugs her some more).

He offers to drive her home, but she has a meeting with her agent. "Have fun being Selena Gomez, Disney star extraordinaire," he says. He checks quickly if they're alone before lowering his head to kiss her, Selena standing up on her toes to reach him. It lasts a second, and as soon as they part some of the crew come in the room. Right. They'll have to talk about proper public behavior, although right now she wouldn't mind throwing it all out the window and going for another kiss. He smiles a bit cheekily, like he's reading her mind.

"See you tomorrow," he says.

"Yeah, lucky you," she tries to joke, although it comes out a bit hushed. She watches him leave, rooted on the spot, until her agent comes to get her and everything starts again.

That night he tweets Jen.  


>  **David_Henrie:** _@comeagainjen jen u need a hug. I'm gonna give u a hug tomorrow._  
> [2 minutes ago](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/10311182950) via [UberTwitter](http://ubertwitter.com/)

Selena smiles like it's meant for her, and it kind of is.

\---

They're rehearsing again the next day. There's a bigger crafts table than usual, and cake, and everything feels more festive. She's the last one to arrive on set, everybody teasing her. She kind of loves the teasing, though - she's a little overcome with emotion, with the finale, and the kissing, and the not filming for months. She's on some kind of silly adrenaline rush. During the taping she starts singing "I'm So Lonely,” standing on her marker away from the rest, and David joins in before cruising around the stage in a heartfelt rendition of "Forever Young". He grabs her and twirls her around a little bit, and everything feels so ridiculous but so wonderful at the same time. There's some people in the audience, even if they're not taping yet, and she can hear them laughing. She feels almost high with it all, her heart almost bursting.

Everything goes smoothly, and before she knows it the director is thanking them and sending them home. When she gets in her dressing room David is already there, playing with his phone. He looks up as she comes in.

"Hey, savior of the wizarding world," he smiles.

"Did you get lost again? I think your room is down the hallway," she says as she closes the door.

"Haha, very funny," he fakes. "Come here, I think we started something yesterday that I'm not done with yet." He grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, settling her down on his lap.

"Did we? I'm not sure I remember," she teases before kissing him, her hands around his neck. It feels exhilarating to finally be allowed to do that, to just kiss him whenever she wants to, after years of desire brimming under the surface. His hands are around her waist, just at the spot where her shirt ends, his fingers playing softly on her skin. She rolls her hips at the sensation, and he groans.

"I have a plane to take in two hours," he says between kisses, his hands stilling the movement of her hips. Seeing her disappointed look, he adds, "I'm going back home for the weekend."

"Right, I forgot," she says. She tries not to sound too disappointed. "One more for the road, then?" He smiles and he kisses her again, holding her tight against his chest. Then he's the one rolling his hips, and something aligns, and she gasps.

"We'll talk about that some more when I come back," he says, and she almost rolls her eyes at his smug look.

"You're so cheesy sometimes," she says.

"Yeah, you love it," he answers as she stands up, letting him go. "I'll call you," he says, softer, the smugness gone. He almost looks shy.

"Okay," she smiles. He kisses her quickly and then he's gone. She stares at the door, trying not to jump up and down with glee like her body wants her to.

She spends the weekend with her family, Brandon and Lauren distracting her from checking her phone too much. On Sunday it beeps with  


>  **David_Henrie:** _Im in arizona right now trying to figure out what time it is in LA.... its like 11 40 right,_  
> [53 seconds ago](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/10479610465) via [UberTwitter](http://ubertwitter.com/)

and then her phone is ringing and it's him. She answers with a huge smile on her face, not even caring that her cousins are sharing knowing looks.

\---

He rings her doorbell late Sunday night. Her mom frowns, but Selena just says "It's David" and her mom nods like she understands, disappearing upstairs.

"Hi," he says. He looks beautiful in the crepuscular glow. She feels like she's in a romance novel, thinking things like that. "I hope you don't mind that I came around."

"Of course not," she answers.

"I missed you too much," he says, looking in her eyes. He looks shy, and this is so far from the David she knows, from the cocky self-assured guy she's been working with every day, her heart melts.

"Tomorrow does seem very far away," she says as she closes the door behind him. She wraps her arms around him immediately, his hands resting on her lower back, her head nestled on his chest. He smells good, like clean clothes and citrus shampoo. She takes his hand and brings him downstairs. The TV is playing some cartoon - she thinks she glimpses Squidward Tentacles before turning it off. They sit on the couch and he pulls her to him, and she’s almost sitting on his lap.

"So, what are we going to do at work tomorrow?" she asks.

"Well, we're actors, so our work consists of reading scripts, pretending to be other people-" she smacks him before he's done being ridiculous.

"I mean, about us!" she laughs.

He kisses her with a smile. "I know. What do you want to do?"

She pauses and tries to think about it. He's kissing her neck, though, and it makes heavy concentration kind of difficult. "Do you think we should tell our agents?"

"I can just see their reaction. 'How dare you date your TV sister! She's at least a gazillion years younger than you are! Now you'll be stuck with this bad-boy image forever!' Yes, that would be just splendid."

"You love the bad-boy image," Selena points out.

"I know," he grins. "It goes with my body." He flexes his arms as he does it, waggling his eyebrows, and Selena pretends to fawn over him. (It doesn't require too much work. His arms are pretty amazing.)

"Maybe we could try not saying anything," she says after a while.

"Secret dating, huh? I see how it is. You just want excuses to make out in dark corners, because running the risk of getting caught is hot. I didn't think you would use me like that, Sel."

She kisses him to shut him up.

\---

He leaves her house in the middle of the night, because neither of them wants her mother to get the wrong idea. They both have early wake-up calls, though, and Selena smiles when he shows up with bed hair, yawning. He shaves in the dressing room, protesting that he had a busy evening and no time to do it when she teases him. She snaps a picture and tweets it before thinking too much about it.  


>  **selenagomez:** _Good morning @David_Henrie HA<http://www.twitpic.com/18rua9>_  
> [53 seconds ago](http://twitter.com/#!/selenagomez/status/10525490655) via [Echofon](http://www.echofon.com/)

The next days are a blur of David-David-David. He hangs in the audience while she rehearses or tapes her scenes; she does the same when it’s his turn. She grabs his hand under the table when they eat. He drags her off to her dressing room between takes, kissing her until she feels dizzy. She drives to his place at the end of the day, careful to leave ten or twenty minutes after him, taking crazy detours to fool the paparazzi. He comes over to her house on the days they're not filming, talking amiably with her mom, like he's always been a part of the family.

The first time they're almost caught, her heart jumps in her throat. They’re tangled on her couch and her agent opens the door a millisecond after knocking, both of them jumping to extricate themselves just in time. Jamie is busy, though, and doesn't notice anything, even if David's hand is still under her shirt, caught between her back and the couch. He brushes his thumb on her skin as Jamie rattles off some info about future interviews, and Selena tries not to squirm. She's going to kill him as soon as they're alone.

"We really should get locks," he tells her once Jamie's gone.

"Yes. Also, if you do that again I'm going to cut off your hands and slap you with them," she says, trying her best to sound menacing.

"Are you really? But then, how could I do this?" he says as he brings his hand around to cup her breast through her bra. She gasps and admits he might have a point.

After that, near-misses become almost routine. David seems to have a knack for finding secluded spots that aren't so secluded all over the set. When he holds her hand behind their backs as crew-members walk past them, she shivers like it's the most illicit thing they've ever done, and he laughs before kissing her again when they're alone.

\---

Selena probably shouldn't be as surprised as she is when the end of the season actually, truly comes. It's not like she woke up one day and it was the wrap party, and rationally, she knows that they rehearsed and then taped and now there's not much more to do than hang with her colleagues around huge crafts tables. But at the same time, it's like she spent all of her waking moments with David, in what seems like just a very long day since the first time they made out on her couch.

So she smiles and pretends not to worry when people ask what she's going to do with the time away from work. She tries not to notice that David stands up straighter when she answers and all of her plans involve being in Europe for months on end, how he looks forlorn in their last cast picture. (Cast picture in which she's basically sitting on his lap, which is probably a terrible idea, but she just couldn't handle leaving when he grabbed her and pulled her in. She's not used to him looking sad. She reminds herself that that's a good thing.)

She leaves set with a heavy heart that day, Jen and Jake and Maria all hugging her as she goes. She drives directly to David's, and he welcomes her with a smile. She may be leaving in three days, but in the meantime she's going to make the most of the hours she can wrestle free from her schedule.

\---

Time flies by, as it does. She rushes around on every official thing she has to do, trying to get back to David's as soon as she can. She packs her bags haphazardly, hoping she's not forgetting anything. She can't bear to stay still as the seamstress puts in the last adjustments to her KCA outfit, fidgeting in place until she's finally able to rush home.

David picks her up after one last interview the night before she leaves. He jokes around as he drives her to his place, and it makes her feel better. She's only leaving for two weeks, she figures. So what if it's almost as long as the time they've been together.

"Hey. We're going to be all right," he says as she's biting her lip. "I'm sure you'll be way too busy to even think about me" - Selena scoffs - "and if not, I hear they have this thing called the Internet now. It's pretty great, you should look into it."

"I know, of course, you're right," she shakes her head. "But if you decide to spend Easter in London, well, I wouldn't object too much."

"Oh, you know how to make a guy feel wanted," he grins.

She laughs before waggling her eyebrows. "Wanted and _needed_ , even. Oh, how could I ever bear to part from you," she says in a melodramatic voice, placing a hand on his chest in a grand gesture. He chuckles and bends his head to kiss her hand. He kisses his way up her arm and she shivers as he stops at her shoulder. He has a way of making her feel like her skin is on fire; it makes her suddenly very aware that they're sitting on his bed. He wraps his arms around her and lays her down softly, his mouth on hers as she feels his body aligning with hers. Her hips move involuntarily against him, trying to get closer, and he groans. They're not laughing anymore.

"I'll miss you," she says, looking into his eyes, their foreheads touching.

"Me too," he answers. "A lot." She kisses him, her heart full enough to burst. His hand wraps around the back of her neck as he deepens the kiss, and she feels like she's going to be swallowed in their embrace. He moves on top of her, her legs opening under him without thinking. He pushes against her once, and she gasps, closing her eyes at the sensation, even with all of their clothes on. She feels dizzy as she wraps her legs around his waist, kissing him, and he moves again.

"Wait, wait," she says breathlessly. He stills, a hand under her shirt, probably on its way to unhook her bra. Her body seems to object to the lack of motion and she kind of wants to hit herself when she says, "I think it's too soon."

She watches David bite his lip as he struggles to repress a sigh. "No, you- you're probably right."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he answers quickly, kissing the top of her head.

"It's just, I'm leaving tomorrow," she says, sadly. He rolls off of her, leaving his arm around her waist.

"I know," he says, kissing her again, like he's trying to reassure her. "And then you'll come back and it'll be even more awesome, you'll see."

She sighs and nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck. He holds her close. She ends up falling asleep, her head on his chest.

They wake up all tangled in each other. He smiles at her, and she’s pretty sure everything’s going to turn out all right.

\---

> From: Selena  
> I think I'm going to cry on the plane  
> 10:23pm 27-MAR-10

 

> From: David  
> and messup your awesome post-kca look? pls don't  
> 10:24pm 27-MAR-10

 

> From: Selena  
> I'm already wearing an in-n-out paper hat, doofus  
> 10:24pm 27-MAR-10

 

> From: David  
> xactly  
> 10:25pm 27-MAR-10

\---

Selena has to admit that touring around Europe turns out to be pretty fantastic. She arrives in Madrid, then spends some time in Paris - she even has a whole morning to sight-see, and she tries to remember that that's awesome instead of just wishing she could go back to sleep off the jet lag. Her crazy schedule starts to catch up with her, though, and she finds herself coughing and tired under London's gray sky.

"I think I'm getting a cold," she tells David over video-chat.

"Poor baby," he says, and it sounds both commiserating and teasing. She sticks her tongue out at him. "What! I'm serious!"

"I know I shouldn't complain when I'm on this awesome trip," she says before grabbing a tissue.

"Well, you're allowed to get sick," she thinks she hears over her blowing her nose. "That's really adorable, by the way."

"Sorry," she says, mustering her cutest voice.

He grins. "Do you want me to come take care of you? I make a killer herbal tea."

"Agh, yes, please do," she says. "I'm just an ocean away, nothing to it, right?" She laughs, and it turns into a cough. He frowns.

"No, seriously, I could come. It's Easter, it's not like I have tons of plans anyway. You're going to be hotel-bound all day anyway, right?"

"Uh," Selena tries to remember, her whole brain a bit hazy. "I think I have a show in the evening, but Jamie canceled the rest, yeah."

"All right, then I'm jumping on the next plane."

"What - just like that?" she laughs.

"Yeah!" He has a huge smile and looks like an excited five-year-old. "You just go to sleep; I'll be there when you wake up."

"Great," she says, unsure how to react, half-convinced he's still kidding. He turns off the camera and she crawls into bed, holding the tissue box like a teddy bear.

\---

She's in a drowsy state when she hears the door of her room being unlocked. She looks at the clock quickly - six am.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, I overslept - I thought we canceled the radio thing," she says in a croaky voice.

"Really, Selena, how dare you," she hears a fake high-pitched voice say. She sits up in a second, her head disagreeing with the sudden movement. David is smiling at her, a bag in his hand. "Hey," he says in a normal voice.

"You came," she says, amazed. Just seeing him makes her feel better right away, even as she coughs. "How did you get in?"

He walks over to the bed and sits down beside her. "I might have had to show my IMDb page to the front-desk dude to prove I actually knew you. I don't think anyone saw me, though."

"Good," she says, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I can't believe you're actually here."

He kisses the top of her head. "I told you I'd take care of you. Look," he says as he opens his bag, "I even brought tea."

"Well, that's good, because there's no tea in England."

“Ha ha,” he deadpans before getting up to make some. She closes her eyes, smiling at the sound of him working around the tiny hotel kitchen. A minute later, he brings her a mug.

"I wish I wasn't actually sick," she says after drinking half of it. "I look terrible. And I'm probably contagious."

"Lies!" he says in an exaggerated tone. "Contagiousness is for wusses," he says before bending down to kiss her. She almost protests but forgets about it when his lips presses against her, soft and so _David_. He tastes like home, she thinks, the cold probably affecting her brain more than she suspected. He climbs into bed with her.

"Get some rest," he says as he wraps his arms around her. He's warm and reassuring, and she drifts off almost immediately.

She wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing. Her head seems to have gotten back in its right place. She smiles when she opens her eyes and sees him.

"Hi," she says. He walks over to her and climbs back into bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, kissing her head again.

"Better. I think I'm hungry."

"Good, I'll get some room service." He picks up the phone and orders; she laughs as he insists pickles are essential to a good breakfast. "Your schedule says we still have five whole hours in front of us," he says after hanging up. "How does it feel to sleep in, Selena Gomez?"

"Wonderful," she answers, still too groggy to think of a better comeback. The food comes and they eat in bed, David making fun of some show he found when turning on the TV. When she kisses him, he tastes like raspberry jam, and there's crumbs on the sheets where his weight presses her against the mattress.

"I think I'm feeling a lot better," she says, her arms around his neck. He grins at her before kissing her neck slowly. She shivers.

"This is an important part of recovery," he says as his hands sneak up her pajama top.

"Somehow my doctor didn't mention making out in his prescription," she says, and she knows they're being a bit cheesy. But then his hand wraps around her breast and she gasps, forgetting about it. He seems surprised, too, like he expected her to be wearing a bra.

"Is this okay?" he asks, and he looks so endearing, his face all worried. She almost literally feels her heart squeeze in her chest, thinking about him traveling all this way just to be with her, about him being so careful with her.

"Definitely okay," she says before kissing him to encourage him. Her shirt has ridden up and she can see his hand disappearing under it as his thumb circles her nipple. She grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it over his head. His hair gets messed up in the process, and he looks beautiful as he smiles at her. He brings his hands around her back to hug her, and the movement pulls her shirt higher up. He quirks an eyebrow at her like another question, and she nods. He pulls her shirt off, and she takes a big breath as he looks at her, taking her all in. She feels a bit shy.

"You're so beautiful," he says, and she wonders if she should feel insulted that he's saying that with his eyes glued to her chest, but she really doesn't.

"You're not bad yourself," she grins, and he looks up at her before kissing her again. She wraps her arms around his back and brings him closer. She gasps when she feels his skin against hers, soft and warm. She's not sure she knew it was possible to feel that much, she thinks as his mouth travels down her neck before coming to her breasts. He takes her nipple in his mouth and traces circles with his tongue before sucking a little bit. The feeling makes her arch her back, his strong hands holding her up.

"Seriously, your breasts are a wonder of the world," he says after letting her go. "I could write poems about them. Maybe on them, even." She laughs as he starts to write words with his finger on her skin, tracing what seems to be "Selena's breasts".

"Very poetic," she says.

"Well, I have a good muse," he says before bringing his arms around her back and hugging her closer. She smiles into the kiss. She wraps her legs around him and sways under him. She feels him hard between her legs, through the thin fabric of their pajamas. He groans. "Selena," he says, and it sounds both like a warning and a plea. She's not sure if she should be sorry.

"I think I changed my mind about waiting," she whispers in his ear. He looks in her eyes and she feels butterflies in her stomach.

"What if it's the cold medicine talking?" he says as he rolls off to his side, bringing her with him.

"I didn't take any," she protests. Still, in the back of her mind, she's almost relieved that he's slowing things down. She doesn't exactly feel in full possession of her senses, but it's comforting to know he's taking care of her. She brings a hand up to play with his hair and kisses him again. "I like you," she says with a grin, her other hand tracing the muscles in his chest.

"I've been working out for you," he says with a cheesy smile. Her hand trails down and plays with the waistband of his pants. His breath hitches. He looks at her again, serious this time. "I like you, too. A lot." She kisses him and sneaks his hand down his pants in the same motion. Her hand wraps around him. He gasps. "Are you sure-" he asks again.

"Yes," she answers before kissing him again. She moves her hand up and down, a little unsure of what she's supposed to do, but he moans in her mouth and she guesses she's on the right track. His fingers are moving lightly all over her, almost tickling her sides, caressing her breasts, like he's not sure where he's allowed to go. She moans back when his hand reaches the lower part of her stomach, encouraging him. He pushes his hand under the waistband of her pants in response, and just feeling him there makes her light-headed. She tightens her grip around him.

His fingers move softly, like he's playing around a bit, before touching a spot that makes her go _Oh_. He smiles at the sound, looking cocky, which almost makes her roll her eyes. She kisses him instead, rolling her hips, and he moves his fingers in a quiet rhythm. She almost forgets to move his hand around him, lost in the sensation. He moves faster and she bucks her hips against his hand, moaning and breathing hard, until he slips a finger inside her. His thumb is still working on her nub, and she feels her muscles clenching around his fingers, her hands still jerking him off, almost as an afterthought.

"Come for me, baby," he whispers in her ear, and it feels so illicit to hear him dirty-talk, so far from their squeaky-clean public personas, that it brings her over the edge. She throws her head back and moans, feeling her whole body vibrating around his fingers. He kisses her chest as it rises with her quick breaths, his fingers still caressing her with a feather-light touch as she comes back down.

"You're so beautiful," he says softly. Her hand is still wrapped around him, and she starts her rhythm again, like she's thanking him. He thrust his hips forward, his eyes half-closing, and she moves as best as she can, still in a daze. He growls her name as he comes, breathing hard, and it sends a jolt through her. She feels powerful, and loved, and dependent, and about a hundred other things at the same time.

They clean each other up and he wraps his arms around her after. "I think we still have a couple of hours for cuddling," he says. She revels in the feeling of his skin against hers, and falls asleep tracing patterns on his chest.

He leaves a few hours later, but her bed smells like him when she sleeps in it that night.

\---

When her plane touches down back home a few days later, Selena looks around for David before remembering that there's no way they would brave the paparazzi like that. So she rushes to his house and he greets her with the longest hug, like they haven't seen each other for months. She falls asleep in his bed almost in the middle of a kiss, exhausted by all the traveling.

She's busy, as usual, with planning the tour and putting the finishing touches on the album, but not that much. She finds a lot of time to hole up in his house for days, pretending to rehearse her lines for Monte Carlo with him, even if the script is still at the stage where she gets new pages every day. They don't get out much, not caring that LA is as sunny and beautiful as ever. Because there are photographers ready to follow them all around town, and because it's like a vacation, in a way, to stay in like that. A vacation filled with making out and fooling around and falling in love.

She sleeps at his house all the time, her mother raising her eyebrows a bit at the beginning. Selena tries to convince her that they're not having sex, not really, and it's kind of the truth. (Of course, last night David made her come twice with his hands before she returned the favor with her mouth, but it's not like that could get her pregnant.) After a couple of days Selena doesn't even bother to call anymore, and her mother looks more amused than annoyed when they see each other.

Even when they're not actually together, she's glued to her phone constantly, texting and tweeting him, like she can't run out of things to tell him.

(One time he slips up, and sends this publicly:  


>  **David_Henrie:** _@selenagomez take me with u woman_  
> [1 minute ago](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/13112633952) via UberTwitter in reply to [selenagomez](http://twitter.com/#!/selenagomez/status/13112504523)

after she tweets something about going to see her fans in Italy. She triple-checks the "d" in front of his name as she replies with a lot of caps and OH MY GODs, but thankfully nothing really comes out of it.)

The days trickle away and she tries not to notice their passing, but the calendar doesn't flinch at her frowns. David seems to feel it too, keeping her up later each night, exploring her body like he wants to remember every inch of her skin. She holds him a second longer every time they need to part, until her bags are packed and she knows her script by heart, and he's looking at her sadly as she stands on the doorstep.

"I'll miss you," she finally says. "I'll call you and text you and video-chat you and email you and everything else."

"You forgot fax and carrier pigeon," he says, placing a strand of hair behind her shoulder. Her smile is a little shaky. He bends down to kiss her and she drops her bag to the floor as she reaches behind his neck. He brings his hands at the back of her thighs and picks her up like she's weightless, pressing her against the wall as she wraps her legs around his waist. He rocks his hips and she suddenly feels like it's a terrible mistake for her to go away without having sex right there against the wall, but of course the cab honks outside and they stop their dance. He still keeps her up for a minute longer, looking into her eyes, his forehead pressed to hers.

Then he kisses her quickly. "Have fun becoming a movie star," he smiles. She tries to put on a brave face too and leaves with a bittersweet smile still on her face.

\---

> From: David  
> u crying on the plane yet?  
> 1:34pm 5-MAY-10

 

> From: Selena  
> i'm not even onthe plane yet  
> 1:35pm 5-MAY-10

 

> From: Selena  
> but except for that, yes  
> 1:36 5-MAY-10

\---

Budapest is beautiful, springtime happily melting into summer. She makes quick friends with Leighton and Cory and all of the crew, and she has a lot of fun on the set every day. It's weird to share the star role with this many other people, since it leads to way more free time that Selena usually has when she's filming anything. She teams up with Leighton and Katie for an epic prank war against the boys, and finding her trailer completely TPed or fake vomit in her food becomes a regular occurrence.

She also has a lot of time to talk to David, of course, trying her best to make the most of the hours they're both awake on their sides of the world. When she doesn't manage to catch him, though, he usually ends up sending her long emails full of things that make her blush, or just smile. She checks OceanUp more than is healthy just to see pictures of him walking around; one time Taylor sends her a link to a Tiger Beat video where David says Selena deserves an award for best pickle eater. It makes her feel way more touched than it probably should.

She still misses him all the time, though. It's like a physical ache, like the stories she read about people still feeling a missing limb. She gets emotional about the weirdest things, like when this  


>  **David_Henrie:** _Nothing sweeter then a girl who doesn't wear makeup._  
> [3 minutes ago](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/15801114795) via web

shows up on her twitter feed two minutes after she video-chats with him right out of bed. Sometimes she's not sure how she got so lucky, to be in this awesome relationship where geographical distance is the biggest problem. She feels like she's in one of Taylor's songs.

They set up his visit for the couple of days that she has blissfully free in the middle of shooting. She marks the days that pass on every calendar she can, feeling dorky but mostly excited, counting down the days, the hours, the minutes. Which is why she's so surprised when she comes home from her day and he's waiting for her in her hotel room, two days early.

"Oh my god," she says softly when she sees him. He smiles nervously.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a planning session for tomorrow's big prank," he says.

"Well, then you'll just have to help, won't you," she says before running to him and jumping in his arms. He lifts her up instantly and twirls her around, holding her so tight she feels her ribcage crushing under the pressure. "Hi," she says when he finally puts her down.

"Hi," he answers with a huge smile.

The good thing about being in Budapest is that no one hangs around them with cameras and stupid questions, so they can walk around the city a bit, Selena showing him her favorite spots. There are still bodyguards, though, so the most she allows herself is a couple of almost-accidental brushes of her hand against his as they walk together. It still makes her feel delightfully illicit.

The good thing about having a big hotel suite with a view is that they can pretend they're sight-seeing when they spend all day inside, although that gives David a chance to exploit his repertoire of bad geographical metaphors.

"I really like the geography in here. Especially the mountains and valleys," he says, both hands on her breasts, and she rolls her eyes.

"You're such a doofus," and she laughs against her better judgement. He kisses her, swallowing both of their laughs with it. "I love you," she says, sort of high on his presence, and his stupid jokes, and his hands on her. Then she pauses, because, actually, it's possible that she never said it before.

"I love you too," he answers with a smile before kissing her again, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Which is sort of is. So she kisses him back, harder. "Oh, did I say something right?" he says into her mouth, and he looks so cheeky she slaps his arm playfully. "Are we going to do it?" he adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we are," she answers, and she sneaks her hands to his pants, unzipping them.

"Wait, seriously?" he asks. Her heart beats a little faster as she nods.

"Well, if you want to," she adds, suddenly self-conscious.

"If I want- are you kidding me? Sel, I say this as non-pressuringly as I can, these past few weeks have been driving me crazy." So she kisses him again, butterflies in her stomach, and then she drops her pants. And just like that, she's naked in his arms. And it's not like they were prudes before, but it feels different somehow, like there's something more intimate in the air. His kisses are more intense and she doesn't feel like spending hours on foreplay. He checks to make sure she’s all right a couple more times, tries to say she can still back down as he’s putting on a condom. She smiles and kisses him and tries to look as excited as she feels to show him how tremendously okay she is with this all. He looks into her eyes as he pushes into her for the first time, excruciatingly slowly.

"I'm not going to break," she says, and he gives her a look of complete lust before pulling almost out and crushing back into her. She tries to follow his thrusts with her hips, but she gets overwhelmed by all of the things she's feeling at the same time, and mostly ends up letting her body guide her, closer, closer, like she could crawl into his skin if she could. He holds her thighs with his hands, spreading her wider, and she feels him deep inside her. He sneaks a hand between them to rub a finger on her and soon she's tightening around him, crying out, seconds before she feels him coming.

He lies down, still inside her, both of them breathing hard. He nests his head under her chin and she tangles a hand in his hair, caressing him softly.

"Why didn't we do this before?" she asks, her voice filled with wonder. He laughs and she can feel it reverberating on her.

"Maybe you have a thing where we can only have sex in Europe, because it's classier," he says, and when he talks his mouth moves against her skin, making her shiver. "Or maybe you just wanted to have a reason to make up for lost time."

“So... are we doing it again?”

“Good god, woman,” he says with a laugh. “Let me catch my breath.” She smiles and holds him closer, wrapping her arms and her legs around his back. She sighs contentedly and waits for their breathing to even out.

\---

He stays with her for a few days, but then the movie is picking up speed again, and he has things to do back home. She tries not to feel crushed at the thought of him spending his birthday far from her - not that he looks too sad to be hanging out in Cabo with friends, but still - and she takes her calendar back out. The days pass sooner than she expected, and before she knows it, it’s July and she's getting out of her plane under the California sun.

When they see each other again it's as if they'd never been apart. Except for the fact that they're having sex all the time, all over the place, maybe, but Selena is pretty sure that would have happened regardless. He grabs her when she's least expecting it, like he wants her constantly, no matter what she's doing. In the middle of cooking, both of them tumbling down on the floor, laughing. Right as she opens his door, two coffees in her hands that she precariously tries not to spill as he undresses her right then and there. Sometimes she's the one doing the grabbing, too, as he tries to get dressed after spending the entire morning in bed.

"You are insatiable," he says with a laugh, before kissing her.

"You're one to talk," she replies as she feels his hand cupping her breast. They end up in bed all day, making out, reading and eating and wasting time.

>  **selenagomez:** _LOVE YOU!_  
> [2 minutes ago](http://twitter.com/#!/selenagomez/status/18496251545) via Echofon

"Really? In public like that?" he turns to ask her after his phone beeps with her update. He raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she blinks innocently. "That's about my fans. I love them, you know."

"Oh, of course. I could make a joke about how it wasn't your fans that did to you what I just did to you, but I'm above that."

"So classy."

"I know."

"A god among men. How can we ever hope to reach up to you."

"You can't, that's the thing." She bursts out laughing at his fake-serious face. "Ever," he adds, but then she's kissing him so he shuts up.

\---

Her birthday ends up two days before the _Ramona and Beezus_ premiere, in a month filled with events and glamorous parties, so she decides to keep it low-key. His idea of "low-key" seems to imply cooking a five-course meal ("It was six, but the veal burned, sorry about that.") and showering her with presents.

She's eating her dessert - "Chocolate mousse," he said proudly as he presented it to her. "Recipe as follows: buy in bulk, put in pretty glasses, pretend you made it from scratch." - when he presents her with another, tiny box.

"Again?" she asks, amazed. "Seriously, David, this is too much, I can't-" He waves her objections away.

"Those were just trinkets. This is the real deal." She bites her lip to keep from protesting. She unwraps the box quickly. It's just an ordinary white carton box, which makes her enormously curious.

It's a key.

"Oh, David, you got me a key to your apartment?" she guesses.

"What? No. Do you want a key to my place? I thought you had one already," he says as he grabs an extra one off his keyring and offers it to her. She laughs, touched all the same. "This is a metaphorical key," he continues.

"The key to your heart," she guesses again.

"Okay, Selena, I know you're like, a real-life Disney princess, but that's a bit too much, even for you," he says and she laughs again. "No. It's the key to... wait for it... your dressing room! For when we come back, on Wizards!" he adds as she stays silent.

"But our dressing rooms don't have locks," she says, puzzled.

"Or do they?" he asks, his eyes bright like a little boy who did something naughty. Comprehension dawns on her.

"Oh my gosh, you got them to put locks on our dressing rooms?" she exclaims. He nods and she squeals. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him, a bouncy, excited kiss that leaves him laughing when they part.

"It's a bit self-serving, I'll admit," he says. She grins. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding, it's like, the perfect gift, I love it." He ducks his head, looking a bit shy.

Her phone beeps, and she grabs it without leaving his embrace. "Oh, Jen just tweeted me her birthday wishes, that's so nice of her," she gushes.

"Oh, right, I should probably do that," David says. "Wait a second, what should I say..."

"'Selena, light of my life, so happy you're finally legal'?" she suggests as he starts typing something. "'Selena, now that you're a beautiful, sexy woman, it's okay for me to tell you I've always lusted after you.'"

"I think that one's more than 140 characters," he says. "There, I found something." Her phone beeps again. "You'll see, it's very emphatic," he says as her phone loads the message.

>  **David_Henrie:** _Happy bday @selenagomez. 18. That's cool._  
> [a few seconds ago](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/19284745277) via [Twitter for Blackberry®](http://blackberry.com/twitter)

"Oh, David," she says melodramatically, clutching her heart. "You always know what to say."

\---

Selena looks stunning for Kevin and Zac's movie premiere, if she says so herself. Sure, it kind of sucks not being able to walk arm in arm with David on the red carpet, but it's almost as fun to catch him watching her intently from the other side of the room and to hold his eyes for a few seconds, like they're alone in this sea of people.

The whole Disney gang is there to celebrate the guys' movie. It makes for a great party, people hugging left and right, happy to reunite. Even Demi seems happy to be there, and to see Selena. Demi grabs her as Joe and Nick pass in front of them, hiding around a corner.

"Sorry about the grabbing," Demi whisper-shouts, probably trying to be subtle over all the noise in the room. "I just thought we could deal with a little less meeting of the exes."

"No, yeah, thank you for that," Selena whispers back. For a fleeting moment, it's like it was before, Demi and her all dressed up and partying, like they're just about to go crash someone else's prom.

"So, what's up with you, Gomez?" Demi asks in a normal voice. She looks a little unsure, like she's trying to sound more confident than she actually is.

Selena almost spills the beans about her and David right then and there, because it's so weird to have Demi not knowing she's seeing a guy, or that it's _David_. David whose eyes she elaborated on for hours on sleepovers with Demi, who was the guy Demi named when asked who Selena should date. She knows Demi would squeal and hug her and be so excited, and just the thought warms her heart. She opens her mouth to say something, but Chelsea turns the corner and looks excited to join them, and the moment passes. People come up to both of them and soon they're on opposite sides of the room, with so many things left unsaid between them. Selena sighs.

Fingers wrap around her wrist and she gasps.

"Hey, it's me," she hears David whisper in her ear. He's standing behind her, and it's not like they're not allowed to talk to each other, but she still looks around, paranoid. "I found a dark corner, want to make out?"

"What, David, there are journalists here, and our agents, and just about everyone-" but he tugs on her arm and she follows suit. He leads her down a corridor and he kisses her all the way, laughing her half-hearted protests away. They end up tumbling into a bathroom, David kissing her neck, her eyes almost closed as he pushes her inside the room.

Someone coughs, and her heart stops.

She raises her head, hoping the floor will swallow her whole. David takes his time leaving her neck, though, and she pushes him off a bit. Zac and Kevin are looking at them, Zac looking amused, Kevin embarrassed.

"Mister Henrie, Miss Gomez," says Zac, his face straight. "Do carry on, we were just leaving." He grabs Kevin's hand and leads him out, and Selena wonders for a moment what that's about, but then David's pushing him in a stall and locking the door, and, oh my gosh.

"David, what are you doing, we can't-" she protests.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asks as he manages to sneak a hand under her skirt, his fingers pressing against her through her underwear.

"We're in public, we're going to get caught, we've got to stop, oh, my god, please don't stop," she says as he drops to his knees and holds up her skirt, his head between her legs, licking and kissing her. "David, we shouldn't, don't, oh my god," she babbles and she feels him laughing against her, the sound echoing on her skin. She can't believe she's having sex in a public restroom, and the whole thing feels so much like something they shouldn’t be doing that she has to make an effort not to come instantly, but she doesn’t last long anyway. She bites her lip to keep from crying out, but she can’t hold back a moan and David looks smug when he stands up.

"Still want to stop?" he asks and she's so annoyed by his cheeky look she debates saying yes.

"Shut up," she says instead. "Hold me, my legs are all weak."

"Oh, _are_ they? Man, I am really good at this," he says as he grabs her and picks her up. She kisses him to make him stop talking, trying to take off his pants without falling down. She must be more flexible than she thought because then he's inside her, pushing and thrusting in her as he holds her up against the wall. She tries not to hit her head on the wall, and she's worried about her hair and her dress, and the wall makes sort of a squeaky sound with each thrust, and it's the hottest thing she's ever done.

\---

They sneak off to a hotel after that. David gave her convoluted reasons for spending the night out - celebrating her movie career, or Wizards starting again soon, or their vacation coming to an end, she's not sure. She suspects he mostly wants to have sex all over a fancy suite and order in chocolate-dipped strawberries without cleaning up afterwards. But that actually sounds like a fantastic plan, so she's happy to go along with his excuses.

Even after their late night, she wakes up at 7am, her usual schedule burned in her brain. David is still sleeping, and she gets up without moving the arm he wrapped around her. She feels restless, the adrenaline of their bathroom encounter still coursing through her veins. She debates waking him up for a repeat performance, but thinks better of it and settles for checking pictures of last night on her phone, waiting for a more normal hour.

At 8am, he still hasn't stirred, and she’s read all of the hotel pamphlets and even some of the Bible. She picks up her phone again, suddenly remembering something from last night. She thumbs through her contacts list before settling down on the Ks.

> From: Selena  
> Anything u want to tell me, Jonas? ;)  
> 8:14am 31-JUL-10

She bites her lip, hoping she's not being too forward. It's just. Kevin was standing pretty close to Zac, after all. (And maybe if she keeps his secret he'll keep hers, says a voice in the back of her head.) Her phone beeps a couple of minutes later.

> From: Kevin  
> Feel like a 14-yr-old girl :D  
> 8:17am 31-JUL-10

She chuckles, happy for her friend. David stirs, and she belatedly realizes that her phone probably made some noise. She looks fondly at him before replying.

> From: Selena  
> Know the feeling  
> 8:19am 31-JUL-10

She gets up and joins David in bed, kissing him awake. He whines a bit about being woken up, but changes his tune when her kisses start heading south, so she figures they're even. As she cuddles with him after, she wonders about Kevin and how Disney is the worst place to come out of the closet; she gets out her phone again. David is indignant and protests by taking out his phone too.

> From: Selena  
> Take care of urself  
> 8:26am 31-JUL-10

 

>  **David_Henrie:** _Its impossibly early 4 me._  
> [1 minute ago](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/19984347776) via [Twitter for Blackberry®](http://blackberry.com/twitter)

  


>  **David_Henrie:** _In a possible way._  
> [a few seconds](http://twitter.com/#!/David_Henrie/status/19984354910) ago via [Twitter for Blackberry®](http://blackberry.com/twitter)

\---

The new season of Wizards starts two days later. They both drive from his place in different cars, Selena taking big detours to make sure she arrives suitably after him. When she enters the building, she hugs everyone, including him.

"I missed you, Selena Gomez!" he says as he hugs him, and she laughs in his shoulder.

"Me too, David," she replies, and she hopes nobody can read her mind and see that they just spent the whole night together wearing very little clothes. "How was your summer?"

When they stumble into her dressing room a few minutes later and she locks the door, she feels pretty sure this is going to be their best season yet.


End file.
